The Cry of Hope
by SonicFan23
Summary: Sonic reunites with his family after several years, but when an accident puts him in the hospital, what happen to Sonic? Rated T for be safe.
1. The Accident

Sonic the Hedgehog was lying down in the park, listing to first song that he & his siblings made while they were searching for their mother, Someday. As he listened to this song he started to cry, as he missed his mother & his siblings. On Earth he was sad & lonely, longing for his family.

He longed for the love & care of his mother, who he had to leave to continue fighting Eggman. Sonic then had an idea for getting back. He has mastered Chaos Control, so he decided to transport back to Mobius to see his mother again. He looked at his watch & saw that it was May 31st, 5 days before his mother's birthday. Sonic then took out a blue emerald & spoke the words: Chaos Control.

Sonia & Manic were walking through the New Motropolis Mall, searching for a gift to give to their mother for her birthday. It would've been so much easier with Sonic, but they were stuck without him. The two hedgehogs were walking though the food court when a flash of blue light lit the room. A blue hedgehog was standing next to a table holding a medallion of a guitar in his hand. He was smirking when he saw the two other band members of Sonic Underground. Sonic was sitting at a table, beckoning for his two siblings to sit with him. Sonia & Manic sat down with him. "So." Sonic spoke. "I missed you guys." "Sonic, why did run!" Sonia asked. "Mom was destroyed that you left. It took her weeks to calm fully down." She continued. "I know Sonia, I had to continue fighting Ro-Butt-nik." Sonic explained. Manic snickered at this. "Sonia, Manic, can you take me home, I want to see mom again." Sonic spoke. "Sure." Manic said. "Just to let you know Sonic, New Motropolis is a free country, since mom stepped down from being queen." Sonic explained. "Oh." Sonic replied.

The triplets arrived at a quaint two-story house, able to fit an elderly couple, their kids, & their grandkids. Sonia & Manic were walking in front, while Sonic trailed behind. "Sonic." Manic said. "What?" Sonic asked. "Stay here until we get mom outside, alright." Manic continued. "Alright." Sonic answered. Sonia & Manic entered the house & Sonic waited for a few minutes. When the door opened, he took out a ribbon that his mom gave to him when they were reunited. Sonic knew that if his friends saw him like this, he wouldn't hear the end of it. Sonic tied the ribbon around his neck with his sonic speed & saw his mother, ex-Queen Aleena. "Okay mom." Sonia said. "Open your eyes." Manic finished. When Aleena saw her missing son, she ran to him & gave him an Amy hug. "Mom, can't breathe." Sonic choked out. "Sonic, why did you run away?" his mother asked with tears in her eyes. "I had to take care of Robotnik." Sonic answered.

 **5 days later**

It was evening on June 4th, Aleena' birthday. Sonic, Sonia, & Manic were preparing a song for their mother for her birthday. They were planning it to be outside, but since it was pouring rain, they had it inside the house.

 **30 minutes later**

When the three band players finished their songs, they went to hug their mother. "This has been the best birthday ever." Aleena said. Sonic was hugging his mother with the same force that she used on him a few days earlier. Sonic was staring out the window & saw a tree falling in the direction of his family. On instinct he pushed them out of the way, but was caught in the path of destruction. The tree came crashing down on Sonic's legs, pinning him to the floor. He then passed out from the loss of blood.


	2. What's my fate Part I

**On Earth**

Shadow was walking through the park sighing, Sonic disappeared a few days ago, and everyone volun-told Shadow to go look for the blue faker. Shadow walked to the tree that Sonic usually sits under. Shadow was walking under the large oak tree & noticed a blue iPod that Sonic got several years earlier. Shadow grabbed the device that the blue blur listened to when they weren't fighting Eggman. Shadow scrolled through the songs that Sonic listens too. He saw that the last song that Sonic listened too was "Someday" by Sonic Underground. Shadow then had several thoughts running through his head, most involving the hedgehog being killed. Shadow then ran back to Tails' Workshop.

Tails was working on the Tornado in his workshop when Shadow came bolting in through the door, scaring the two-tailed fox in the process. "Tails, do you think you know where the faker is?" Shadow asked. "Shadow, I told you already, I don't know where Sonic is." Tails calmly spoke. "I know, but if Sonic went somewhere without telling us, then why did he leave his iPod here at the tree he naps under?" Shadow asked. "Seriously Shadow, I don't know where he went." Tails spoke out. "Well than, let's go get everyone together and we'll try to figure it out." Shadow replied.

 **Back to Sonic on Mobius**

Sonic was lying in a hospital bed, his chest rising and falling every few seconds. Aleena was sitting on the chair, holding her son's hand, while crying her eyes out. Sonia & Manic were outside of the ward, talking to a doctor out in the hallway. "Seriously!" a female's voice was heard outside. "Come on Sonia." Manic said. As Sonia & Manic walked inside the room. Aleena was still crying when she felt a slight grip on her hand. As she slowly looked up, she saw that her son was slowly waking up. "Sonic!" she cried. Sonia and Manic ran to their blue brother. "Sonic, you okay?" Sonia asked with motherly care towards her younger brother. Sonic looked up at his mother and said like a young child, "Mama." Aleena started crying tears of joy. "Yes baby." She cried out. Sonic then started hugging her with all of his might. Sonia and Manic then ran outside to get the doctor. When the doctor arrived, Sonic was still hugging his mother. The doctor waited for a couple of minutes before she kindly separated them from the hug. "Hello Sonic." The doctor said. "I am Doctor R." She continued. "It's nice that your up." Dr. R. said. "What happened to me?" Sonic asked. Dr. R. sighed and said, "When you pushed your family out of the way, the tree fell on your legs." Sonic closed his eyes and started crying. "So that means I'll never walk again." Sonic cried out. "There is a chance, bu-" Dr. R. said, before she was interrupted by Sonic's outburst of tears. "Sonic, listen to her, please!" Aleena cried out, trying to calm her young son's down. When she was finally able to, with the help of Sonia and Manic, she got Sonic to listen to the doctor. With tears still running down his muzzle, Sonic listened to what she said. "But that chance is unlikely." Dr. R. finished. "How unlikely?" Sonic asked. "Twenty percent likely you will walk again, but you won't be able to break the sound barrier. Thirty-five percent chance of being able to run again with no problem. Twenty-five percent chance of lose your speed. Twelve percent chance of not being able to run again. And eight percent chance of being paralyzed waist down.

"What's today's date?" Sonic asked. "June 17th." Manic answered. Sonic's eyes widen, he was in a coma for almost two weeks. And in 6 days he would be turning 20. He wanted to get his brother and sister something that they'd never forget. He had to convince the doctor to let him go to the mall and get them something special.

 ** _So Sonic was in a coma for 13 days. So what percent should I do;_**

 ** _A. Sonic can run, but not fast enough to break the sound barrier_**

 ** _B. Sonic is back to normal_**

 ** _C. Sonic can only run like a regular person_**

 ** _D. Sonic can't run at all_**

 ** _E. Sonic is paralyzed waist down._**


	3. Scrapbooking

At 12:27 a.m., Sonic was looking through a scrapbook that he made back on Earth, as he was looking through the section he made about Sonic Underground. As he looked through the pages of his scrapbook, he couldn't help but let a tear escape his eye. Aleena watched Sonic, through halfway opened eyes, as he started getting teary while looking through his memories on photos. Aleena then sat up in the chair she was in, which was noticed by her son. Sonic turned his head to her, and saw that she was awake.

"Hi baby." She said softly. "Hi mom." Sonic said sadly. "What are you looking at?" She asked. "My scrapbook." Sonic answered. "Scoot over please." Aleena softly spoke. Sonic moved over slightly so that his mother would be able to sit down next to him.

"Sonic dear, who is that?" Aleena asked, pointing at the little fox with two tails sitting next to Sonic. "That's Miles Prower, but everyone calls him Tails." Sonic explained. "Is he a good friend of yours?" She asked. "No, he's my baby brother. He is an incredible genius." Sonic answered. "Little brother? I didn't have a baby fox, I can tell you that." Aleena chuckled. Sonic laughed lightly at the joke and said "I know, but we're brothers in everyway except blood." Sonic said, as he turned the page.

"You know Knuckles," Sonic said while flipping the page. "This is Amy Rose." Sonic said with a slight blush on his face, which was barely noticeable in the moonlight. "Do you like her?" Aleena asked. "Please don't tell anyone." Sonic said. "I do like her, but I don't want her to get hurt by an enemy if they knew that I liked her." Sonic admitted. "Don't worry baby" Aleena said as she started rubbing her son's quills. "If you told her how you feel, you will still protect her." Aleena explained.

As Sonic flipped through the pages, he told his mother the adventures he had after he left Motropolis. "I was turned into a werehog at one point." Sonic said. "I was killed by Mephiles at one point." Sonic said as he tensed up, getting a little PTSD from the experience. "Shush Sonic, it's okay." Aleena said with reassurance as she started stroking Sonic's quills. Sonic allowed himself to purr at the touch of his mother's hand on his quills. "Do you know what Sonic." Aleena said. "What?" Sonic asked. "The best thing in the world to hear, for me, is you, your sister, and your brother, purring and singing. That's the best sound in the world." She explained. "Mom, do you think you can see if I can go to the mall tomorrow?" Sonic asked. "I don't know sweetie, I'll try." Aleena answered. "Thanks." Sonic yawn out. "You're welcome. Now time to go to sleep." She said, but that didn't matter, because Sonic was snoozing with his arms around Aleena's waist, preventing her from leaving, so she got comfortable. Sonic, on instinct, snuggled closer to his mother, want to protect her.

(Sonic's dream)

Sonic was racing througth a meadow and stopped suddenly. He then lied down and started looking at the clouds.

As Sonic started to doze off, he heard someone yelling his name. "SONIC!" A female yelled. "Oh crap" Sonic thought as a pink hedgehog ran to him. "Hi Sonic." Amy said with joy. "Hi Amy." Sonic answered. "Amy, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Sonic began. "Yes." Amy said. "I... Love... You..." Sonic choked out. "I love you too Sonic!" Amy yelled before her words were cut short by a pair of lips connecting with hers. Amy was surprised. Then...

(End of Sonic's dream)

"Sonic, wake up." Manic said before Sonic opened his eyes. "What?" Sonic asked. "Here." Manic said, handing him a chilidog. "Huh...?" Sonic questioned. "Eat it." Manic said. "Thanks." Sonic quietly said. "You're Welcome, mom's seeing if we can get you outside." Manic explained. "Okay." Sonic answered. "Where's Sonia?" Sonic asked. "She's out doing girl stuff." Manic said with a chuckle. "Sonic laughed at this and started thinking about the dream he had. "Sonic, what are you thinking about?" Manic asked. "A dream I had last night." Sonic answered. "About who?" Manic teased. "A girl." Sonic admitted. "Oooh, a girl." Manic teased. "Shut up." Sonic said playfully. "Do you like someone?" Sonic asked. "Touché." Manic said.

 ** _Okay, right now I have three votes for choice B, and one vote for choice E._**


	4. At the mall

Tails and Shadow were sitting in Tails' workshop, waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive, so they can talk about Sonic's disappearance.

After a few minutes, everyone arrived. "Okay guys." Tails began. "None of us know where Sonic is, right?" He finished. The other nodded in agreement. "But Shadow might have found a lead on finding Sonic." Tails explained. "Do any of you know what Sonic Underground is?" Shadow asked. The other thought for a moment and shook their heads, except for Knuckles.

"I know what it is!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Mind clueing us in knucklehead." Rouge said. "Sonic Underground was a band made by Sonic and his two siblings, Sonia and Manic." Knuckles explained. "Mr. Sonic has a brother and a sister?" Cream asked. "Yes." Knuckles answered. "They're triplets. When Robotnik took over Motropolis, Queen Aleena went into hiding, separated her children, later, the three triplets reunited with their mother, and defeated Robotnik." Knuckles explained.

The others were surprised about learning about the blue blur's past. "So then Knuckles, where is he?" Amy asked. "I remember Queen Aleena very well and her birthday was a few days ago. Sonic must've went back to Mobius for her birthday!" Knuckles continued. "Wait." Tails exclaimed, while looking at his watch. "I just found a couple of articles that you guys gotta see." Tails said as he ran to the giant computer. "Look!" He exclaimed. The heroes all gathered around the computer to see the articles. The first one said:

 _10/14_

 _Motropolis a democratic-republic? By Sasha Cat._

 _Queen Aleena has stepped down as the Queen of Motropolis. When asked she said "I stepped down from this position because it has become to much for me."_

"So..." Shadow asked.

"That's not the scary part." Tails spoke out. "

Then what is?" Vanilla asked.

"This." Tails said as he opened another article.

 _06/05_

 _Hero hedgehog hurt in hurricane. By Sasha Cat._

 _As a summer hurricane past through Motropolis last night on ex-Queen Aleena's birthday, her three kids; Sonia, Manic, and Sonic were celebrating their mothers birthday, but a large pine tree fell through the house, crushing the youngest child's, Sonic, under its path of destruction. Sonic the Hedgehog is now in a coma, in critical condition at the Motropolis Medical Hospital._

The heroes were surprised by the fact that Sonic was in a coma, in critical condition. "So what do we do?" Blaze asked. "Well first thing's first, we should travel to Mobius to see if we can see Sonic." Silver said. "Good idea." Blaze said, giving Silver a kiss on the cheek, making Silver blush deeply. "Okay then, gather around." Shadow said as he took out a Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL." Shadow yelled.

When the 12 heroes arrived in the New Motropolis Mall, they decided to split up and try to find they blue hedgehog friend.

Vector, Espio, and Charmy were searching for Sonic on the second floor of the mall, but got caught up in an arcade.

Vanilla and Cream were trying to find a gift to help Sonic feel better, when they arrived at a pet shop, they thought of a gift that Sonic would love.

Rouge was flying around the mall, catching as much gossip as she could get.

Leave it to Knuckles to be the one who find a trace to Sonic. When he was walking and around, trying to find Rouge, he accidentally bumped into someone. "Hey watch it!" The lady said, before she looked up. "Knuckles?" She said. "Sonia?" Knuckles answered. "What am I, chopped liver?" Manic said as he went to shake hands with the echidna. "Good to see you guys." Knuckles exclaimed. As the three sat down at the food court, catching up on old times, they were joined by Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese who were holding a box with holes in it. "Ms. Vanilla, what's that?" Knuckles asked. "It's a present for Sonic." Cream explained. "Sonia, Manic, how is Sonic doing?" Knuckles asked. "Sonic is doing well." Manic answered. "You can see him if you guys want to." Sonia said. "Thank you." Cream said. "Chao Chao." Cheese said.

Shadow, Tails, and Amy were walking around, trying to find a lead on the blue blur when they caught sight of the echidna, two rabbit, a chao, and two hedgehogs. When they joined Knuckles at the table, Sonia was mesmerized by the Ultimate Lifeform. "Hi." She stuttered out. "Hi." Tails said while reaching out to shake her hand. "I'm Tails, and this is Amy and Shadow." The fox said as he pointed at the two hedgehogs behind him. "I'm Manic and this is Sonia." Manic replied.

After about a half-hour the others joined them at the table. They decided to visit Sonic that night.

 _ **Okay, first chapter without Sonic in it. Please vote on the poll on my profile to see what'll be Sonic's fate. Sonic'll be in the next chapter, as well as a surprise for the Ultimate Lifeform. Please Review.**_


	5. Exchanging Gifts

Sonic was napping after his noontime examination, with his mother at home, trying to get some stuff that she believes will help Sonic emotionally. Aleena was at her home. The town was so grateful to her, the already rebuilt her house in a matter of two weeks. She tried to pay them, but they refused the money. As Aleena searched through the house. She heard the front door open and close. "Mom." Sonia said, while letting everyone else in. "Yes dear." Aleena said as she entered the main hall. "These are Sonic's friends." Manic introduced. "Tails, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Silver, Blaze, and Rouge." Sonia finished. "Hello everyone, good to see you again Knuckles." Aleena responded. "What were you doing?" Rouge asked. "I was looking for somethings that would comfort Sonic." Aleena claimed.

After a few hours, everyone found something that they think'll help Sonic emotionally. When they arrived at the hospital, a nurse helped escort the guests to the hero hedgehog's room. When they arrived, they saw the cobalt hedgehog sleeping soundlessly. About ten minutes later, Sonic woke up to see his mother and his friends, waiting for him to wake up.

"Hi Sonic." Amy said softly. "Hey guys." Sonic said quietly. "You doing alright?" Knuckles asked. "I've been better." Sonic answered. Tails then ran up to Sonic, and the hedgehog allowed his little brother to get close to him, despite the hedgehog's injuries.

Sonic's friends then gave him the comforting gifts. Vanilla and Cream waited to go last, as everyone thought that it'd be the best gift for him. "Thanks for everything guys." Sonic said with great gratitude. "Wait Mr. Sonic, we still have our gift." Cream said. "What?" Sonic asked. "This!" Vanilla exclaimed. A cobalt blue chao zoomed out of the box it was in and rushed straight to the cobalt hedgehog, instantly creating a bond with Sonic. "His name is Sonar. He and Cheese are great friends." Cream explained. "Thanks again for everything guys." Sonic acclaimed while petting his new chao.

The doctor came in and saw how crowded the room was so she unfortunately made everyone go except for five of them. Of course Sonic chose his mother, his sister, and his brother to stay with him. He decided to let Tails and Amy stay with him too. The others said their goodbyes and went back to Aleena's house, since she allowed them to stay there for awhile.

Tails was sitting next to Aleena and she turned to him and whispered "When do you think Sonic'll tell Amy his feelings for her." Tails stared at her in surprise and whispered back "He told you?" "Yes." She answered. "I don't know." Tails said. "Tails dear, what happened to your parents?" Aleena asked. "They died." Tails said while wiping a tear away. "Sorry dear." Aleena said. "It's okay." Tails said while laying on her shoulder. Aleena didn't mind it, as she started growing a bond with the young fox. "Tails, Sonic and I have a surprise for you." Aleena said. "What?" Tails asked with much curiosity. "Sonic, tell Tails what we planned for him." She said as she turned to the blue blur. "Mom decided to adopt you." Sonic said happily. "What?" Tails asked, surprised by the gift. "The question is whether or not you want to be Tails." Sonic said. "I- I- I love it." Tails cried. "Thanks Sonic, thanks... mom" Tails said, as he had hardly ever called some his mother. "You're Welcome sweetie." Aleena said as she hugged her new son. After their long hug Tails went up to Sonic and started hugging his new brother. "Is that why you were smirking when I hugged you earlier?" Tails asked. "Yep." Sonic said as he beckoned Sonia and Manic to join in the hugging.

Amy was happy for Tails and wasn't surprised that Sonic legally adopted him as a brother. She wished that Sonic would show herself that much affection, as an almost 20 year hedgehog, he should be going crazy over the 17 year old that she was.

"Alright guys time to sleep." Aleena said, trying to get her now four kids to sleep. As the fox and the three hedgehogs broke up the hug, Sonia and Amy took the couch, Aleena took the chair, and Manic and Tails took the floor.

 _(Sonic's Dream)_

 _Sonic was running through a park, for which Amy always likes. He decided that today's the day in which he'll confess his love to her. As he walked around, holding a box of chocolates and some flowers, looking for her, he heard giggling and moans from somewhere. Curiosity got the better of him, so he went to see who it was. What he saw damaged his heart forever. Amy and another hedgehog were making out, and he could hear Amy saying. "Gosh, you're so much better than Sonic. I don't know why I liked him, you're so much better." Amy said in between a kiss. Sonic started crying, somehow he knew that he'd mess up his chance with Amy. He then through the flowers and chocolates in the trash and ran away._

 _(End of Sonic's dream.)_

Sonic woke up in a sweat, looking around and started to calm down. Sensing a trouble with her son, Aleena woke up to see her son in a small panic attack. She slowly got up to not wake anyone else in the room, and sat down next to her whimpering son. "Sonic, what's wrong?" Aleena said while rubbing her son's quills, making him purr. "I had a nightmare." Sonic purred. "It's okay baby, I'm here now." Aleena said with soft word, swaying him back and forth. "I'm scared mom." Sonic said, snuggling into her. "I know." Aleena softly spoke. "What if I can't run again." He said.

 ** _What if indeed. So answer my poll, and see what will happen to Sonic._**


	6. First Kiss

"Sonic, don't worry." Aleena said, rubbing his head, make the cobalt hedgehog purr. "Please don't lie mom." Sonic yawned. "Sonic, I'm not lying." Aleena said. "What were you dreaming about." She asked. "I lost her to someone else." Sonic whimpered. To some people, they wouldn't know what he was talking about, but Aleena knew what he was talking about. "Sonic, Tails told me that she loves you." Aleena said reassuringly. When she finished talking, she noticed that her son didn't respond to her. When she looked down, she saw Sonic snuggling with Sonar the Chao, sharing body heat with an unbreakable bond. Aleena stood up and fell asleep on the chair.

Several hours later Aleena woke up to seeing the Chao flying around the room with a red headband in its mouth, with a little pissed off pink hedgehog trying to catch him. Sonic and Manic were laughing their heads off, Tails was taking a picture, and Sonia was snickering. Aleena got the Chao down and handed Amy her headband. Amy took it and gave the boys a snake eyes look.

A few minutes later the rest of the heroes came into the room. Sonic and Tails told them that the Hedgehogs adopted Tails and everyone was thrilled by this. When the doctor arrived to help Sonic with the morning examination, when she noticed the Ultimate Lifeform. "Excuse me." She said as the group hug died down. "I need you all to leave for a few minutes, so we can examine him for this morning." She explained. As the group left the room, she pulled Shadow aside. "Shadow?" She asked. "Yes, doctor..." Shadow answered. "Robotnik." She said. "Robotnik!" He yelled. "Yes, Dr. Maria Robotnik." Dr. Robotnik said proudly. "But, but, you died." Shadow acclaimed. "No, I survived, but I was left in critical condition for months, I was trying to find you." Maria explained. Shadow still wasn't sure that the doctor was Maria. "So if you're Maria, then what am I afraid of most?" Shadow asked. "The thing that you are afraid of most is failing my grandfather." She answered with a smirk. "Maria." He said as he hug his first friend.

After Sonic's morning examination, they let Sonic sleep for a couple of hours. Aleena and Tails walked to the new courthouse, so that Tails' adoption will be legalized. Tails ha something else in mind. While waiting in line, he turned to his new mother and asked her a question: "Mom, when we are done with the adoption, can I change my name legally?" He asked. "To what Tails?" Aleena asked. "Instead of Miles Prower, I liked my name to be Tails Miles Prower." Tails explained. "Sure sweetie." Aleena said, hugging her new son. "Thanks." Tails answered.

After two hours in the courthouse, Tails and Aleena left the building with Tails' birth and adoption certificates. Afterwards they got Sonic out of the hospital, unfortunately in a wheel chair, much to Sonic's dismay.

At the New Motropolis Mall, Sonic, Tails, and Aleena were walking around the mall, trying to find gifts for Sonia and Manic. Sonic told his mother to go to a music store called "Mia's Music Store and More." Sonic told his mother what he want to get Manic, and she took Sonic's money and paid for the gift. After that they went to a jewelry store, getting Sonia a charm bracelet of a magenta keyboard, a blue guitar, and a set of green drums that showed the love of the triplets, but Sonic added a yellow-orange wrench to the bracelet, showing that they treat Tails as a brother. Tails made a new motorcycle for Sonia and upgraded Manic's hoverboard.

Later that day, Sonic and his friends were in Sonic's ward. At about 6:00, Sonic was giving his gifts to his brother and sister, and Tails gave his hand crafted to the siblings when they left. The doctor told everyone that Sonic could only have two people in his room tonight, since that was the only way Sonic could go to the mall for his gifts, and his Chao had to leave for the night. Sonic chose his mother, and he chose Amy, which was a surprise for everyone.

As Sonic's friends leave for the night, Amy was watching Sonic with anticipation, as she sits and wonders why Sonic chose her, out of all people, to stay with him through the night. Sonic was adding the photos that Tails took in the past couple days and started to add designs to the new pages. "Sonic, what are you doing?" Amy asked with curiosity. "Adding to my scrapbook." Sonic said without looking up. "I didn't know you had a scrapbook." Amy said while trying to get a closer look at it. Sonic scooted over to allow Amy to sit next to him. Amy was thinking of asking Sonic to let her look at it. As if Sonic read her mind, he handed it to her, saying "You can look at it if want to." Amy was happy with this, and started looking through the book. When she got to Sonic's Underground days, she saw a picture of Sonic, Sonia, and Manic as very young hedgehogs with their mother (The four hedgehogs in the beginning of the Sonic Underground theme song).

"Sonic, you look so cute when you were a baby." Amy squealed. Sonic was blushing by this comment, Amy and Aleena both saw this as an opportunity to tease Sonic even more. "And he still is my baby." Aleena acclaimed, making Sonic blush even more. "Stop it Amy that tickles." Sonic said as Amy started to tickle Sonic's stomach. Aleena then started to rub Sonic's shoulders, making the male hedgehog purr. "Sonic, are you purring?" Any asked. Sonic purred in response, confirming her thoughts.

After ten minutes of teasing Sonic, the girls stopped and allowed the blue blur to breath better, and to calm him down. As Amy and Sonic sat down on the bed again, Amy started to look through the scrapbook again when she noticed a paper that slipped out. "Sonic what's this?" Amy said as she unfolded it. The paper was short and sweet:

 _Amy, close your eyes and look at me._

 _From, Sonic_

Amy did what the note said, and turned her head. What she expected wasn't what happened, she felt warm lips meet hers. She opened her eyes to see the cobalt hedgehog kissing her. As she was taken in by her crush, she started kissing him back. After a few minutes of kissing, and they regretfully broke the kiss to get air. When they look around, they saw Aleena holding a camera in her hands. "I got it Sonic." She said. "Amy, I- I- I love you." Sonic stuttered out.

 ** _Yay, Sonic admitted his feelings to Amy. I bet you guys didn't expect Maria to be Sonic's doctor. Remember to answer my poll._**


	7. Disaster Date

**The Next Day**

As Sonic and Amy were snoozing on the bed, Aleena took this opportunity to run down to the gift shop, allowing her to point out the picture of her son's first kiss.

Aleena was still gone when Amy woke up and she thought of last night's events were just a dream. "Hi Amy." Aleena said. "I just got the picture from last night." Aleena finished as she handed Amy the picture of Sonic and her in a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, Sonic woke up to a kiss from Amy. At first Sonic was surprised by this, but he leaned into the kiss that Amy gave him. "I love you too." Amy said as the kiss was broken.

"Amy, tonight do you want to go on a date?" Sonic asked. "Yes!"Amy squealed as her dream was coming true.

"Well well well, you finally did it." The new couple turned their heads to see all of their friends entering his room.

After the group of heroes ate breakfast, Manic gave Sonic a chilidog that he snuck in. "Thanks bro." Sonic said as he devoured the chilidog.

When Doctor Robotnik entered the room for Sonic's morning examination, she let everyone out of the room, and turned to the hedgehog. As she put on her stethoscope, she saw the hero hedgehog started looking pale. "Sonic, what's wrong?" Maria said as she took off her stethoscope. "Can I have someone stay with me?" Sonic asked. "Sure, who do you want?." Maria questioned. "My girlfriend, Amy Rose." Sonic answered. "I'll call a nurse to go and get her." Maria answered.

After fifteen minutes, a nurse entered the room with the pink hedgehog. "Sorry, I forgot the room number." The nurse stuttered out as she started to leave. "Nancy, it's okay." Maria said softly, allowing her to leave a little less sadly. "She is new here. She is a nice lady, but she is shy." Maria explained as Sonic gave her a confused look. "Miss Rose, Sonic here wanted you here for this morning's examination." Maria explained to Amy, as she looked at the blue blur. "Amy, can you come here?" Sonic asked. As she sat down in the chair next to Sonic's bed. She had an idea that she and started to rub Sonic's stomach. Sonic started purring by Amy's intention. "That's better." Maria said, as she started examining Sonic' heartbeat.

Thirty minutes later, Sonic was talking with Amy about their date, and they finally agreed on something, a romantic boardwalk stroll in the moonlight. Amy was happy with this decision, and she wanted to always wanted to have a moonlit stroll.

 **9 hours later**

Amy was pushing Sonic's wheelchair along the Motropolis Boardwalk, they were enjoying their time together and they were having a fantastic time. "Sonic, why did you not ask me on a date before today?" Amy asked. "Well," Sonic began "I was scared for you. I didn't want to lose you to Eggman if they found out you were my girlfriend. I couldn't live with myself if you died because of me." Sonic explained while tearing up a little. Amy rubbed Sonic's quills to calm him down, and Sonic allowed himself to purr for her.

After five minutes, Sonic and Amy decided to ride the ferris wheel and as soon as they got to the top, the ride stopped. Sonic and Amy looked down to see what was wrong, and the saw that the machinery that powered the wheel has blown a fuse. Sonic saw this as an opportunity to kiss Amy on the lips. Amy was surprised by this turn of events and leaned into her boyfriend as the ride started working again. "Amy, I have something to say." Sonic said. "What?" Amy asked. "I called the ferris wheel operator, and asked him to stop the wheel with us at the top, so I can give you a kiss under the full moon." Sonic explained as they got off of the ride. "Sonic, your crazy, but romantic." Amy replied as she rubbed his quills again.

When they were at a seaside restaurant after the boardwalk date, Sonic and Amy were enjoying a dinner of Italian food. As they were eating, a large explosion blew them onto the beach. A large metal claw was attacking the restaurant, as if it was looking for a certain something, or someone. Sonic quickly noticed that the claw had an insignia on it that he saw almost all the time, the symbol of Dr. Eggman.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled. "It's Eggman!" Amy turned her head and saw the dreaded signal of their enemy. "Sonic, we have to go!" Amy yelled to Sonic. "I can't!" Sonic yelled back. "I promised myself to protect these people." Amy saw that there was no way of arguing with the hedgehog, but her thoughts were disrupted by another claw that knocked her to Sonic. "Amy!" Sonic yelled "I love you!" Sonic said as he managed to shield Amy from the metallic monster. Unfortunately for Sonic, the claw grasped around his waist and flew off with him, leaving the female hedgehog knocked out on the beach.

 **The Next Morning**

Amy woke up to some chattering from above her. She opened her eyes and saw her friends surrounding her. "Amy, you're alright." Cream squealed. "What happened?" Amy said as she rubbed her head. "Eggman happened." Shadow answered. "Where's Sonic?" Amy asked. "We don't know, we thought you might." Tails explained. "All I remember is a claw right above me, ready to grab me, then it was gone." Amy explained to her friends. "Sonic somehow must've allowed it to take him, saving you." Blaze said. "But where is he?" Silver asked. "What's that?" The fox questioned as he pointed at a foreign object, breaking up a future conflict. As the group surrounded the strange device, two-tailed genius pressed the button, conveniently labelled 'On'. The device appeared to be a holographic projection. It said:

 _"Greetings foul foes, I, Dr. Eggman, has been hosting a... special guest, if you ever want to see this mutant blue rat again, I suggest you give me 5 trillion rings by midnight, tonight, at the old castle."_

When the message ended, the heroes all looked up at each other, trying to figure out what to do.

When the heroes returned to the hospital, they went up to Sonic's room to find something that can help them. "Guys, I found a key." Vector said, picking up a small bronze key. "Vector, let me see that." Amy said as she grabbed the scrapbook. "Look." Tails said as he pointed at a keyhole. Amy opened up the secret compartment and found a letter. "Read it." Knuckles said impatiently. Amy opened up the letter and read it.

 _"Dear Tails, Amy, Knuckles, or anyone of you guys who finds this,_

 _If you are reading this letter now, it means that you need ransom money. In this secret compartment I have placed a safe deposit key, it holds several trillion rings that I have earned over the years. I have made an account at the Old Motropolis Bank that you must say a secret message to the teller, 'Speed is my cup of tea.'_

After Amy finished reading the letter, Tails picked up the small key and the group left the room, except for Aleena, who stayed behind to make sure that the room is still used for Sonic.


	8. What's my fate Part II

It was 11:47 at night, and Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Rouge, Sonia, Manic, and Blaze were traveling to the old castle. In the Tornado, Tails was flying the plane, with Amy and Blaze sitting in the backseat. Sonia and Rouge were riding Sonia's motorbike. Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver were riding on the wings of the plane, and Manic was riding his hoverboard. Amy was depressed, and everyone knew it. "Amy, what's wrong?" Blaze asked. "This is my fault." Amy said while wiping a tear. "No it's not, it's Eggman's fault." Blaze said, trying to convince the pink hedgehog.

When they arrived at the castle, they saw that it became a base for Eggman. The heroes hid their vehicles and Chaos Controlled to a vent right next to the front door. As the heroes crawled through the ventilation system they could here talking and grunts. "Well, you blue rat, it's 11:58, two minutes until midnight, and your friends haven't arrived yet." Eggman said. As the heroes quietly crawled through the vents, to the source of the noise, they heard the vent groaning. "Oh crap." Shadow said as they all fell to the ground.

As the group dusted off the debris, they become surrounded by robots. As the computerized warriors closed in on the heroes, Amy and her friends took out their weapons and attacked their robotic enemies.

As the nine heroes fought their enemies, Amy snuck off to get Sonic. As she ran to him, her path was blocked by a large robot. Amy attacked the robot with her Piko Piko Hammer, she found that it barely made a dent. She then climbed up the robot, allowing it to attack itself, creating holes in the metal.

As the mechanical monstrosity collapsed from its stupidity, Amy ran to her boyfriend. "Sonic, are you okay?" Amy asked frantically. "Amy, help." Sonic weakly said. Amy ran to the control panel beside Sonic. Amy looked through the many buttons and levers, but she couldn't find the off switch. Amy got frustrated and took out her hammer and smashed it, allowing Sonic to escape the holding unit.

Amy caught Sonic before he fell to the ground. Sonic was covered in cuts and bruises, many reopened when Amy caught him. Amy started getting enraged at Eggman, how the cruel doctor hurt the poor, defenseless, injuries hedgehog. Amy carefully leaned Sonic against the wall and ran to Dr. Eggman's control room.

Amy smashed down the door and looked around for the evil doctor. When she found him, she turned him around and yelled out: "YOU STUPID EVIL MAN, YOU ATTACKED AN INNOCENT PERSON AND TORTURED HIM FOR OVER A DAY. WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOUR BRAIN. I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY IF YOU EVER HURT HIM AGAIN!"

When Eggman turned around, him saw that the female hedgehog had fire in her eyes, which scared him. Amy then proceeded to smash the doctor's head in. As Amy used her hammer to attack Eggman, she suddenly stopped when she thought of what Sonic would do, he wouldn't kill anyone, Sonic wouldn't try to scare Eggman until he doesn't come back.

Amy left the injuries evil doctor in his control room. When she ran back to the room that her friends were in, she was greeted by two small robots, one red and one yellow, rushing to her. "Amy?" Cubot asked. "Yes?" She questioned. "Uh, Tails asked us to find you." Orbot explained. "What's wrong?" Amy asked, fearing for Sonic's life. "We don't know." Orbot said while grabbing Amy's hand and guided her to her friends.

"Tails, what's wrong?" Amy asked as she ran into the room. "Sonic's not waking up." Tails cried out. "Where's Eggman?" Blaze asked. "I don't know." Amy lied. Amy could tell that her feline friend didn't believe her, but Blaze turned her attention back to Sonic. "Tails, there is nothing we can do." Shadow said. "We need to take him to a hospital." Silver finished.

As the heroes transported Sonic back to the hospital, Blaze was comforting Amy in the back seat of the Tornado. "Amy, what did you do to Eggman?" Blaze asked. "I smashed him with my hammer." Amy cried out. "Why?" Blaze asked, although she knew the answer to it. "I had to, he hurt Sonic." Amy explained. "Amy, please stop crying, you know Sonic wouldn't allow it." Blaze said, trying to cheer up her friend. "Yeah Rose, Big Blue wouldn't want you to cry." Rouge said from the wing of the plane.

 **90 days later**

Sonia and Manic were walking into Sonic's room to wake up the Aleena, Tails and Amy. Ninety days earlier, the found out that Eggman has caused Sonic to go into another coma, because of the amount of blood that Sonic lossed.

When they walked into the room with Sonar the Chao, they went to their younger brother and Sonar flew to his blue owner and snuggled up to his head. "Amy, Tails, wake up." Sonia said as she sat them up. "Mom, wake up." Manic said as he sat her up.

"Morning Sonic." Amy yawned as she gave him a kiss on the forehead. When she lifted her head up she saw something that she waited for three months to see. Sonic slowly opened his eyes. "Sonic!" She yelled as she gave him a giant hug. Sonic was surprised by this, but when he realized that it was Amy, he leaned into the hug.

After the hug was broken, Sonia, Manic, and Tails hugged their brother, who once again cheated Death. When that hug was broken, Aleena hugged her son in an Amy death hug. "Mom, can't breathe." Sonic choked out. As Aleena let go of her son, Tails went outside to get Maria.

While Tails was outside, Sonia picked up phone to call Shadow and the others. "Yello." A tired Shadow yawned. "Hi honey." (This is a Shadow + Sonia story) Sonia said gleefully. "What is it Sonia." Shadow asked, a little irritated by the fact that he was woken up at 7:15 in the morning. Sonia knew this about Shadow, so it didn't bother her, so she continued, "Get everyone at the hospital, Sonic just woke up." Sonia finished.

After fifteen minutes, everyone had arrived in Sonic's room. Tails just arrived moments later with Maria. Maria took no time in hurrying to Sonic to make sure he was okay.

Thirty minutes past before Maria finished her test and left the room. Before she left she said "I'll find out what will happen to you when I return." Sonic got scared and he knew it, the moment of truth was about to come, will he walk again. Sonic's friends knew that the blue blur was getting scared, so they tried some ways to calm him down. The only way to calm Sonic down was to rub his quills, which Amy did.

As Sonic calmed down, his friends decided to pass the time, Charmy and Espio were in a battle on their iPhones, Vector and Vanilla were chatting together, the two Chaos were flying around the room, Shadow tried his best to chat with Sonia and Manic, Tails was talking with Cream, who was blushing slightly, and Rouge was flirting with Knuckles.

Finally, after an hour of passing the time, Maria finally came in with the test results. "Dr. Maria, what'll happen?" Cream asked. "Well Sonic, the results have came in, due to the amount of blood loss, you're now going to wear prescription glasses, and your fate for your legs will be..."

 ** _Yay, cliffhanger. Don't forget, this is the final chapter before you guys reveal Sonic's fate. My poll will close on Saturday, August 1st, 2015, at midnight (U.S. EST), if you reviewed my story, I will only count one vote per reviewer._**


End file.
